


Big Sister

by SgtLeppard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: The Kaiba siblings need to have a talk.





	Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> A year after putting this on the WIP list, I finally get this done!
> 
> The inspiration for this comes from [this short comic done by kintatsujo.](http://kintatsujo.tumblr.com/post/110706426063/okay-so-this-was-the-result-of-several-different) This fic essentially serves as a story version of this comic and I love it to bits

Mokuba sighed as he stepped into Seto's office. The same office as always. The same window. The same desk. The same old Seto Kaiba working sleeplessly at the computer.

It was time. He had waited long enough.

"Seto."

His sibling looked up, and Mokuba's heart nearly broke. _Seto looks so tired._ "There's something we need to talk about," he said as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"If this is about the new product line--"

"I've known for years."

Seto's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?" _Does he know that I'm...?_

"I know, Seto," Mokuba repeated. "At first, I thought-- maybe you were gay, or, I dunno, at least bi or something... And th-then I thought I'd wait for you to tell me, but... I'm twenty now, and you still..." He sighed again. "I just want you to be happy, Seto."

Seto was at a loss for words. _How do I respond to this? Just breathe, Seto. Just... tell him._ "Mokuba, I-- I could only be what you needed... as your brother. And then when I took over, it was so precarious, I couldn't risk--" A shaky breath. "I couldn't risk that someone would use it as an excuse to take you away."

"And now?"

A sardonic smile. "I guess I was... worried about what you would think. If I asked you to call me... 'big sister'." A headshake, and the smile faded. "I knew it was silly, but..."

"You're allowed to be human, Seto," Mokuba said, rising to his feet. "It doesn't matter. Brother or sister, you're still my family." Without another word, he walked behind the desk and wrapped Seto in a tight hug. "You'll always be the best big sister in the world, and I'll always love you, no matter what."

Seto smiled again and returned her little brother's hug, trying and failing to fight off tears. "Thank you, Mokuba."

_Thank you._


End file.
